Nicktoons TV
Nicktoons TV is a long-running children's television series brought to you by Sesame Street and Nick Jr., and based on the Rugrats episode "Pre-School Daze" and the ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' episode "Procrastination". In this show, it is hosted by SpongeBob, the other Nicktoon and Nick Jr. characters are entering daycare. The show made its U.S. television premiere on Nickelodeon from September 2, 2002 to August 28, 2005 at 6pm or 7pm Eastern/3pm or 4pm Pacific. History In 1998, it was announced that several Sesame Street ''episodes were being considered, including one centered on the "Monsters in Daycare" and "Elmo's World" segment. In 1999, a press release confirmed that the series would "take the form of specials also targeted for telecast in 2000-01." With the success of ''Play With Me Sesame (which was originally supposed to begin after this series), the series' premiere was delayed. In July 2002, Nickelodeon announced that it had completed the first season and would release them on the Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. videos and DVDs from 2002. For a brief period of time in 2009, Nicktoons TV reran on NickToons, But the channel only aired the show in the extreme overnight hours, when very few of the show's target audience members are awake, showing all of the episodes once, and then it was taken off the air again. Characters Featuring characters from: * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Allegra's Window (segments only; Seasons 1-2) * As Told by Ginger * The Backyardigans (seasons 3-4) * Blue's Clues * Blue's Room (segments only; Seasons 3-4) * Bob the Builder * ChalkZone * Dora the Explorer * Downward Doghouse (Pilot for Ni Hao, Kai-Lan) * The Fairly OddParents * Franklin * Gullah Gullah Island (segments only; Seasons 1-2) * Hey Arnold! (seasons 1-2) * Kipper * LazyTown (segments only; Seasons 3-4) * Little Bear * Little Bill * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Maisy * Max and His Alphabet Adventures (for the letter of the day) * Max & Ruby * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (seasons 3-4) * Oobi (intermittently segments only) * Oswald * Rocket Power * Rubbadubbers (seasons 3-4) * Rugrats * 64 Zoo Lane (music video only; Season 4) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Tiny Planets * Tweenies * Whoopi's Littleburg (sometimes) * The Wild Thornberrys Inside There are eight classrooms: * 201: Mr. SquarePants * 202: Mrs. DeVille * 203: Mrs. Thornberry * 204: Mrs. Puff * 205: Mrs. Maynston * 206: Mr. Krabs * 207: Mrs. "Charlotte" Pickles * 208: Mrs. Finster * The Offices * The Multi-Purpose Room * The Nurse's Room * The Collection Room * The Cafeteria * The Janitor's Room * The Boy's Bathroom * The Girl's Bathroom Outside * The Big Playground * The Little Playground * McConnell's * The Garage * The Dump Cast & Crew Click here. Episodes List of Episodes Theme Song Lyrics SpongeBob: Come and play, come and play, We are right here every day. We have dogs, we have bears, What as that you combed your hair! (ha-ha!) Off together we are saying. Timmy: Singing! Angelica: Drawing! Patrick: Clicking! Jimmy: Playing! SpongeBob: Come by airplane, Come by bus, Every day All: Come play with us!Category:Shows Category:2002 start Category:2005 end Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Long-running shows Category:Shows similar to Sesame Street